When You're Sad
by Itachi-san
Summary: Sasuke has a wife Hiroki and a son who he left behind. When he comes back will Hiroki forgive him and let him be the man she grows old with. Sasukexoc OOC on itachi and Sasuke cause they're older and nicer. ONESHOT!


The room was dark and gloomy only one figure lingering in the room. The black orbs trailed to the window beside it. The rain made sounds when it hit the window. The eyes glanced around through the rain. It's eyes landed on a fan on the gate of the compound.

Uchiha.

The Uchiha grabbed his bangs his head rested on his palm. A crying sound rang through out the house. The chair slide as the man stood up and went to the source.

The Uchiha came to the source. A little baby boy. He smiled down on the crying child. He looked so much like his little brother. The front of the crib had a name engraved:

Sasuke.

Sasuke got married to an average villager named Sato Hiroki. She had black hair as dark as midnight and blue eyes that matched the color of the daytime sky.

Hiroki was lying at the end of the crib sleeping with dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept in 3 days.

Itachi sighed looking at Hiroki. She tries so hard to be a good mother and happy at the same time. Sasuke had left for the snake man, Orochimaru leaving his family behind.

Itachi blamed himself for Hiroki's sadness and stayed with her to help with his nephew. So Itachi would visit every once in a while. His nephew had turned one a few days ago and He found Hiroki crying in her bedroom.

_**When you're sad.. **_

Hiroki woke up with sun shinning on her face when she looked down in the crib she saw little Sasuke wasn't there so she walked to Itachi's room. When she opened the door she saw something she never expected to see. _He _was holding little Sasuke.

"S-S-Sasuke…." She put her hand to her mouth to hold in the cry.

And sure enough the figure looked up showing his onyx eyes to her. The Baby was in his arms and Itachi was glaring at him while standing near his younger brother and nephew. The baby held Sasuke's finger in his mouth. Both of his little hands were wrapped around it as he tried to bite the finger.

Tears streamed down Hiroki's face as she saw him. She fell to her knees and Sasuke ran over hugging her and his baby with all his might. Sasuke put his thumb up and whipped away the tears of his beloved Hiroki.

**_I wanna make you smile_**

_**whenever you're sad**_

_**carry you around when your arthritis is bad**_

_**All I want to do is grow old with you**_

"Hiro-koi, don't be sad. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." Sasuke whispered into his crying wife's ear.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Itachi wave meaning Itachi was giving Sasuke alone time with his wife and child.

_**I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches**_

_**Build you a fire**_

_**if the furnace breaks**_

_**it could be so nice, growing old with you**_

When Sasuke was whipping the tears he noticed that she seemed a little hot. He toke his hand and brushed away her dark bangs. Feeling the forehead he came to the conclusion that she had a fever.

_'Does she forgive me?'_ Sasuke thought as he picked up Hiroki and placed her on the bed that was in the room with little Sasuke still in his arms.

"Do you forgive me, Hiro-koi?" he asked the sick woman.

She smiled lightly and nodded the best she could. The baby fell asleep in Sasuke's arms to his heartbeat. Sasuke was to leave but looked back his wife.

"Hiro-koi, go to sleep. I'll take care of the baby…" Sasuke said the last part uncertain because he didn't know the name.

"Sasuke." She finished.

"What?" He asked.

"I named him Sasuke." She said to her confused husband.

_**I miss you**_

_**kiss you**_

_**give you my coat when you are cold**_

_**need you**_

_**feed you**_

_**even let you hold the remote control**_

Sasuke came back into the room to see his beautiful wife a sleep. He walked into the kitchen and went towards the stove. Picking up a pot he tried to make ramen.

Hiroki's nose twitched when she smelt something. She sat up to see Sasuke in a pink apron that Sakura had bought her with a pair of blue oven gloves and a bowl of ramen. Sasuke walked next to her and sat down placing the tray that held the ramen on her legs.

She picked up the spoon and toke a bite. Hiroki's face turned green and then red. Spitting the stuff into the trashcan she whipped her mouth.

"Sasuke-koi, You burnt it. Also it's super hot like the curry Lee-san gave me." Hiroki said while whipping her tongue.

She put the bowl own of the nightstand and laughed while hugging Sasuke. A blush appeared on his cheeks. Sure, they had a baby but Sasuke blushed while hugging when no one was around.

"Thank you, Sasuke-koi!" Hiroki said while smiling happily.

Sasuke brushed his lips to Hiroki's when she looked up to see him. Sasuke smiled a genuine smile to her.

"Hiro-koi, I need you."

"I need you, too."

_**so let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink**_

_**put you to bed when you've had too much to drink**_

_**oh I could be the man, who grows old with you**_

Sasuke toke the bowl and washed it in the sink whipping his hands on the apron when he finished. He hung up the apron and gloves. He picked up his wife and brought her to the bedroom. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead only to notice she was asleep.

"Hiro-koi, Thank you for letting me be the man who grows old with you. I love you."


End file.
